Him vs Her
by Skullz-94
Summary: Edward major player, Bella major player. Catch is they hate each other what happens when they start hanging out and find that they can sometimes get along. Will it be love, friendship or will they end up killing each up other before anything starts. AH.


**Him Vs Her**

"Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be Imma be, imma be"

Damn phone, I rolled over and looked at the clock 6am, who the fuck calls at this time on a Saturday?! I thought to myself as I picked up my phone and answered it. It's Alice, great.

"What the fuck!" I mumbled into the phone, hoping she got i wasn't happy.

"Hayy bitch get ready, Rose and I'll be at the shops in an hour so get ready and we will probably see you on the way!" she all but screamed.

"Why so god damn early?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes

"Because we are going to a party tonight and need breathtakingly sexy outfits" she said.

"Fine I'll be there" I said and hung up.

I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I got out the shower and went to find an outfit. I decided on a black short skirt about mid-thigh, a strapless white top and I paired it with red high heels. I put them on and straightened my hair. I really need to get something done to it, maybe ill do it today. I walked out to get something to eat. I grabbed a muesli bar – Apple and Grape flavoured – and ate it. Still had 10 minutes so I ran upstairs and put on some black eyeliner, and black mascara.

I ran out side and got in my Convertible Veyron Bugatti, I started it and put the hood down i turned on my favourite station and turned the music up loud. I started driving and after I got on the highway I saw two other convertible Veyron Bugatti's. Rose and Ally. We had all just got our Bugatti's, we needed a new car each and because we were all rich we chose a Bugatti each mine was Blue, Ally's was Yellow and Rose's was Red. I caught up to them, I was glad this was a one way highway because that meant there were 4 lanes and we could drive side by side. Me on the right and then Alice to my right and Rose to her right. The lane to my left was free.

"Hayy" I shouted to them. "Hey" they both shouted back. I heard 'Cyclone by Baby Bash' come on and turned it up more. This was like one of our songs; they had it on as well so we started singing along taking turns. We were all singing and laughing as we stopped at traffic lights. I looked out my left side and there was a Black Corvette Convertible, but that didn't bother me because I knew my car was better, but the driver was a different story, Edward Cullen, and his passengers Jasper Hale and Emmett McCarty. I threw my head back and sighed, knowing these lights took to damn long.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella Swan" of course Edward had to notice. I said nothing just continued waiting for the lights, I looked and saw that the girls had seen to and were groaning as well. "What, nothing to say swan?" he questioned.

"Fuck off Cullen" I said harshly.

"Ouch, that's not very nice" he smirked. I saw him look at our cars, his smirk disappeared and he looked at them in shock, he whispered something to Jasper and Emmett and they looked shocked as well.

"What?" I asked crossly.

"Who's are the cars?" he asked.

"Ours" I said

"But you didn't have them before, you had those crappy fords or some crap like that" he said confused.

"We just bought them if you must know, like 4 days ago, because we got sick of the other cars" I explained to him.

"Please tell me you go over 30 in those cars" he said with a smirk. I whispered to the girls asking if they wonted to race the guys, they said yes.

"Just a bit, want to race?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't turn down a race.

"You racing, fine what do I get if i win?" he asked.

"Whatever you want, what do we get" I said

"Whatever you want, and if I win i get you for the day" he said smirking.

"Gross, well you can be our servant for the day along with Emmett and Jasper" i said smirking right back at him.

"Fine, can't wait to pop your cherry" he said laughing.

"To late for that" I said.

"Sure Virgin" he said still laughing a bit.

"Trust me I'm no virgin, right Emmett" I said smirking. I looked and saw the light was green but because no one was behind us we just stayed there chatting.

"How would Emmett know?" he asked.

"Because he popped it" I said laughing.

"Are you serious, when?" he asked turning towards Emmett in the passenger seat.

"When i was 15, nearly 3 years ago" I said, I laughed at the look on Edwards face, Jasper didn't look surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked Emmett.

"Probably the same reason Jasper didn't tell you" I said butting in.

"You slept with her as well?" he asked Jasper.

"Yeah, about a year and a half ago" Jasper said.

"And the rest" I said laughing, I looked at Jasper and he mouthed 'shut up' to me. I just smirked at him.

"How many times have you both fucked her?" Edward asked them both.

"3 times" they both answered at once. Edward just shook his head.

"Race to the shops, first one wins, if Rosalie or Alice get there first it doesn't count, it's you verse me"

"Whatever let the race begin in 3, 2, 1 GO!" I yelled. We all stepped on the gas. My car let out a purr.

Bella POV

We were speeding down the highway going about 100km so far, he looked like he was stressing about winning and I wasn't even going full speed yet. I took off and was going about 150km now and he was way behind. This wasn't even a challenge for me, the girls stayed just behind me. We arrived at the mall and parked where they could easily see us.

We got out the cars and sat on the hoods, just then we saw their car pulling up next to us. They got out not looking happy.

"Took you long enough" I said looking at them.

"Oh shut the fuck up Swan" Cullen said.

"So until 12 tonight you are our slaves, you will do anything we ask without complaint, got it?" I said.

"Whatever it can't be that bad, you will probably spend it mostly at the mall anyway, so we just have to follow you into the shops" Emmett said.

"Ok then tough guy, follow us" Alice said.

We jumped off our cars and started walking towards the entrance on the mall. The guys followed behind us closely. I felt someone starring at me and turned to see all 3 guys starring at my legs.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all, you're not much to look at anyway" Cullen said.

"That's not what Emmett and Jasper said when I had nothing on" I said with a smirk. I could hear Ally and Rose giggling behind me.

"They were probably desperate" he said, probably trying to think of any reason i would fuck his friends and not him.

"Yer, desperate to take me for a ride" I said. He didn't reply so we continued walking into the mall. When we got in we decided to first go to the game shop and get new games for our play station 3 and our Xbox 360. We walked into gameworld and walked straight to the back shelf with those types of games. The guys looked happy that we were in this shop. They were about to walk off when i called them.

"Guys hold these, and don't go anywhere we may need you for something" I said while we handed them our handbags so we could look though the games properly.

"But we will look gay" Emmett said.

"And we care because....." Rose said.

"Friggen hell what's in these bags there heavy as?" Jasper said.

"Just the necessity's, like wallet, make up, phone, IPod, etc" I said not looking at them.

"Necessity's my ass there just garbage that you can't live without" Edward said.

"Our phones are not garbage they each cost $1500 and there brand new so be careful!" I yelled at them.

They didn't say anything else so we kept looking though games. After about an hour we had picked out the ones we wonted and started showing each other. We had doubled up so we put 1 of each back and then began to walk to the checkout.

"Got enough games? There has to be at least 50 games there" Emmett said.

"Yer usually we get this many at a time because every game we get is multi player and we complete them within a couple days of when we start them" I explained.

I walked up to the check out and out up our games. It usually takes 20 minutes for the people to scan the games and find all them in the draws.

"I'm paying!" Alice, Rose and I yelled at once.

"No you're not it's my turn" We all yelled again.

This went on for most of the time the lady scanned our games. The guys looked amused but sort of freaked out, that we were arguing about who was allowed to pay not who had to pay. In the end I won because I gave the lady my card first. It totalled $568, but i had my black credit card so I was fine with it.

We got out of that shop and headed to our only other shop for today. That was one thing the guys didn't know. We did all our clothes and food shopping yesterday, today is when we do games and lingerie. They are going to enjoy this. We walked straight towards Victoria Secret and I looked back towards the guys. They looked like they had won the lottery.

"You're getting lingerie?" Emmett asked

"Yes, someone always rips my favourite corset" I said glaring at Emmett and Jasper.

"You shouldn't were blue its dangerous on you, we told you that babe" Rose said.

"Good point, but it gives me a reason to buy new ones" I said happily.

We walked in and started going though racks and piles of clothes. Once we had a pile of clothes we headed to the change rooms. The guys happily followed us.

"Stay there" I pointed to the chairs "We will show you them and you can tell us what you think or them ok?" I asked

"Yer", "Yes" and "Sure" Were the answers we got.

I walked in and texted the girls to put on the corset with the boy shorts. Mine was blue, Rose's was red and Alice's was pale pink. We walked out and the guys jaws dropped open.

"How do we look?" We asked spinning in a circle.

"G Good" They all stuttered.

This went on for about an hour and we finally had enough sets for now. We decided to pay separately and that saved the drama. We walked back to the cars, the guys carrying all our bags, excluding our handbags. I saw Emmett ogling my car and got an idea.

"Emmett are you a good driver?" I asked

"Yes but I like to go fast why?" He asked puzzled at my random question.

"Want to take me for a ride?" I asked looking at my car and winking at him hoping he got my double meaning.

"Hell yer, let's go" He said heading towards the driver's seat.

I jumped in the passenger side and we took off with our friends not far behind us.

We arrived at my house and the guys grabbed all our bags while I opened up. My house was 3 stories high and my dad was the only other person in the house besides the maids and butler. Dad was away for 4 months on business so I had the whole house to do as I please until then. He always has business trips, so I pretty much live alone.

I took them to the spare room so they could put the bags down. Lucy our maid would put all the stuff away soon. The one outfit we didn't show them was the one we would be wearing to the party tonight. I had a purple dress that was about 8 inches above the knee and had sequins on the sleeve and chest. Alice had bought a simple green dress that was just above the knee and had a belt type thing under the chest. Rosalie had bought a yellow dress that was the same length as Alice's and had designs on the chest and a brooch under the chest. For shoes we each got heels to match our dresses. For a bag we got clutches to match and also accessories to match.

"Bella, were going to leave and go get ready, we will be back at 6" Alice said.

I looked at the time and saw it was 11am. "Ok see you then" I said hugging them both.

"Guys stay with Bella" Rose said.

When they walked out I smirked at the guys, thinking about things I could make them do for me. They looked worried because of the look on my face.

"What are you going to make us do? Are you going to make us clean?" Emmett asked looking as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"No, I have a maid for that and I have a butler to serve me" I answered.

I motioned for them to follow me, I walked up the stairs and then up more stairs again. We finally got to my room and I opened the door and walked in.

"Whoever comes in last shut the door" I said. I looked at them and saw them looking around my room. I had white walls with a black bed with a red quilt. Most of my stuff was the same colours besides the odd teddy or picture. I might act like Rose and Ally and they are my best friends but i love black and they love pink we are the opposites that attract.

"Like what you see?" I asked smiling.

"It's different to what I expected from you" Jasper said.

"Haven't you been here before when you fucked her" Edward asked rolling his eyes.

"No, I don't bring guys home and if I did they wouldn't be seeing my room, so feel fucking special to be in here" I said. I then thought of something.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" Jasper said.

"If you don't tell the girls instead of being a slave for next couple hours want to play some video games?" I asked knowing the answer.

"YES!" They yelled together.

I grabbed my phone off the wall and called Lucy. "Hello, can you please bring up the play station and Xbox and all the games?" I asked nicely

"Of course Miss Swan" She replied.

I turned around and told the guys it would be up here soon. This would be fun.


End file.
